Broadcast signals can carry in-band digital information though use of known watermark technology (a few examples of which are detailed in the cited patents and applications). This digital information can be used to direct a user to a particular internet site or resident application for supplemental or complimentary information, entertainment, merchandising, and commerce opportunities.